Molestias para la vida
by Flako DeVil
Summary: Después de una muerte trágica en una de las mansiones más grandes de Beverly Hills, los personajes de esta trama se verán envueltos en diferentes problemas causados por una persona misteriosa. Fic YAOI!


-vaya, yo nunca habría imaginado que tú estabas acostándote con mi esposo… ay querido, ¿por qué?... de entre todas las personas que pueden haber en este mundo, tenía que ser con la criada- dijo un chico muy hermoso, tenía el cabello azabache y vestía un elegante traje negro que hacía juego con sus ojos y contrastaba con su piel blanca. –bueno; Naruto, espero que esto no se repita, y tú, será mejor que dejes de acostarte con mi esposo, recuerda Hinata, soy tu jefe, y ni Uzumaki te podrá salvar de mi ira si te vuelvo a descubrir-

Naruto tenía la mirada baja, su esposo regañaba a la mucama mientras esta evitaba las ganas de golpearlo.

-ahora, espero que eso te quede claro… ¿vamos?, tenemos una fiesta que atender- ambos se tomaron del brazo y salieron del estudio con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en los rostros.

-malditos- Hinata se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y salió de la habitación, mañana se iría a quejar con sus amigas.

-esta fiesta está fabulosa Sasuke- dijo Karin, una de sus mejores amigas de todo el mundo, en ese momento eran vecinos.

-muchas gracias Karin- se detuvo en medio del enorme salón, los candelabros alumbraban a todas las personas que reían o charlaban sobre diversos temas. -¿Cómo está tu esposo?- sonrió, sabía que él no amaba a su amiga, pero se casaron para guardar las apariencias sobre el bebé que había en camino.

-ah, está muy bien, seguramente en este momento debe estar coqueteando con uno de tus meseros- los dos se rieron por la ironía de la vida, Karin se casó con alguien que no amaba, la engañaba, Sasuke se casó con el amor de su vida, también lo engañaba. Al parecer en Beverly Hills todos engañaban con todos.

-y dime, ¿Cómo está Naruto?-

-ah, está perfecto, está engañándome con la mucama-

-oh… Sasuke, lo lamento-

-ay, no te preocupes, mañana iniciaré el divorcio, pero por ahora- levantó una copa para brindar con la mujer –quiero disfrutar de mi fiesta- los dos rieron mientras chocaban sus copas.

-Naruto- habló un chico de cabello gris azulado, su nombre era Suigetsu, el esposo de la mejor amiga de su esposo.

-oh, ¿Qué tal la fiesta Suigetsu?-

-está muy bien, al igual que ese bar tender- señaló a un chico que había detrás de la barra de bebidas, tenía el cabello rojo, era alto y… pobrecillo, nada guapo, no había santo que lo ayudara.

-ah, el es Juugo, ve a hablarle, le gustas-

-¿en serio?-

-si- tomó de su copa el líquido ambarino, el chico caminó galante –pobre diablo, lo batearán pronto- continuó moviéndose en la fiesta, observaba a todas las chicas que pasaban frente a él, ya fueran casadas o no, todo esto bajo la mirada de su esposo el cual, iracundo cuarteó un vaso de cristal cortado con la mano. Caminó hasta el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿te importaría ser un poco más discreto?-

-claro que me importa Sasuke-

-en fin, deja de hacerlo, las personas comenzarán a hablar, y no quiero un escándalo antes de mañana-

-¿Qué pasará mañana?-

-tranquilo, te enterarás-

Se alejó de Naruto dejándolo muy extrañado.

El sol comenzaba a alumbrar la enorme habitación de la pareja Uzumaki, solo que ahí solo había uno de ellos.

Naruto salió de la cama y se dirigió sin nada de ropa puesta a la biblioteca, ahí estaba regularmente su esposo. Todos los sirvientes de la casa lo veían pasearse por todo el lugar sin poder decir nada o tocar nada.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?-

-no hago nada- guardó una pequeña libreta en su portafolios. –te tengo una pregunta- el rubio se sentó en un sillón poniendo sus piernas sobre la mesa, estas estaban abiertas por lo que se podía ver su pene y su ano.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-estaba contando, ¿Cómo cuánto valen todos nuestros bienes?, todos-

-… vemos, están las 4 casas, el condominio, la isla en México… como 250 millones, ¿por?-

-ah, solo quería saber cuánto me tocará del divorcio-

-… ¿divorcio?- se le trabaron las palabras. -¿te quieres divorciar?-dijo con tristeza.

-oh, tranquilo querido, como soy benévolo me quedaré con 120, tu tranquilo-

-pero, ¿A dónde irás?-

-yo, me quedaré aquí, tú, en cambio, te irás de la casa, tal vez te compres un fabuloso condominio o algo- Sasuke se levantó y se acercó al rubio que se levantó. –es una pena, extrañaré esto- agarró parte de su trasero haciendo que el otro saltara.

-no Sasuke, por favor no-

-tú mismo lo decidiste, cuando decidiste acostarte con la criada-

-pero Sasuke, yo te amo- el azabache volteó a verlo, las lágrimas se comenzaban a juntar en sus ojos.

-no es verdad, si me amaras, no me hubieras engañado- una solitaria lágrima salió por su ojo derecho.

-wow… que lugar- decía un chico castaño que llegaba en un taxi a una zona donde habían enormes mansiones. Todas con grandes jardines, sirvientes sacando a las mascotas y limpiando los RollsRoyce o Bentley en el garaje.

El taxi se detuvo justo al frente de una mansión californiana, estaba pintada de color mostaza claro y el techo era de tejas rojas. Enormes ventanales de piso a techo siendo adornados por marcos del mismo color que las paredes.

Se bajó del auto amarillo y sacó las maletas de la cajuela, después de pagarle al taxista, este se fue. Kiba caminó por el camino de adoquín rojo viendo las chimeneas que sobresalían del tejado.

-¡Sasuke!- escuchó un grito, volteó a ver de dónde provenía, la mansión del frente. Igualmente californiana, solo que con un piso más hacia arriba. La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un azabache que lloraba, era seguido por un hombre desnudo… muy bien dotado por cierto, el más pequeño entró a una Land Rover color chocolate y salió rechinando llanta de ahí. El rubio simplemente se quedó ahí parado siendo observado por todos los que pasaban.

Se volteó y tocó el timbre de la puerta. Esta se abrió pocos segundos después por la dueña de la casa.

-¿Kiba?- dijo ella.

-… ¿sí?-

No sabía qué hacer.

-¡mamá!, ¿Quién es?- dijo una chica un poco mayor que él. Esta llegaba corriendo por las escaleras siendo seguida por tres perros grandes con sus cachorros.

-Hana… él es Kiba- la mujer volteó a verla –es tu hermano-

Silencio. De pronto La chica corrió hacia donde estaban su madre y su hermanito, su pequeño hermanito. Saltó y los abrazó a los dos con fuerza. Todo esto era observado por un chico rubio.

-Suigetsu, ¿ese no es Naruto?- dijo Karin mientras tomaba la pequeña manita de su hijo. Ella observaba por uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa, el esposo de Sasuke estaba desnudo en la calle.

-¿Naruto?- Suigetsu se acercó a ella para ver donde lo había visto. –demonios, no dejen que se tape por favor- Karin le dio un golpe en forma de broma.

-… buen punto, no dejen que se tape- bajó la mano hasta los ojos de su pequeño hijo que miraba impresionado el miembro de ese hombre. –vamos cariño, hay que nadar- Karin y su hijo fueron al jardín trasero siendo seguidos por el patriarca.

-¡como amo mi vida!- gritaba una chica pelirrosa que salía de su enorme mansión siendo seguida por dos de sus sirvientes, los dos tenían un cuerpo escultural solo para ella. La chica se acercó a su Cadillac Escalade blanca cuando de pronto algo captó su atención. Era Naruto, un muy buen amigo de ella, estaba desnudo.

-oh por Dios- con la bolsa colgando del brazo y los tacones de plataforma corrió hacia donde estaba el rubio. -¡Naruto!, ¡por el amor de Dios!, ¡tápate!- llegó hasta donde estaba el.

-Sasuke me va a dejar- susurró con la mirada baja.

-¿Cómo?, no entiendo que quieres decir, ¿Por qué te dejaría?- dijo mientras lo guiaba al interior de la casa, lo había cubierto con su chamarra que llevaba ella.

-yo… cometí la estupidez de engañarlo…-

-¡eres un imbécil!- ella se levantó. -¡¿Cómo pudiste haberlo engañado?!, ¡él te ama!-

-no sé qué estaba pensando, solo sé que quería sacar un poco la frustración…- sus ojos se humedecieron, Sakura detuvo su andar de un lado para otro.

-¿frustración?...-

-… si, Sasuke… el, no quiere que le digamos a nadie, pero eres nuestra mejor amiga, o por lo menos la mía, así que te lo tengo que decir- una lágrima cayó en la alfombra.

-¿qué pasó?- ella se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

-Sasuke… el… perdió a un bebé, al parecer no podrá tener más hijos-

-¿Sasuke estaba embarazado?... ¿Cómo lo perdió?-

-cayó de la escalera, al parecer el suelo estaba…- de pronto, algo en su interior se prendió. –demasiado encerado, y quien se encarga de hacer eso es… ¡HINATA!- gritó, la chica apareció a los pocos segundos, corrió desde el otro lado de la casa al escuchar a su amado gritar su nombre.

-dígame, señor Uzumaki-

-fue tu culpa-

-¿de qué habla?-

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a ella, Sakura estaba detrás de el preparada para detenerlo en cualquier momento.

-tu sabías- la otra hizo como si no supiera nada, más sus ojos perlas querían decir otra cosa.

-yo no sabía nada señor Uzumaki-

-mentira, tu causaste que el cayera de las escaleras, sabías que esperaba un hijo mío, lo tiraste por las escaleras-

-señor Uzumaki, me ofende que…-

-no me interesa, fue muy conveniente ¿cierto?, yo quedo devastado, mi esposo está deprimido por la pérdida del niño y no tengo sexo con él, entonces, tu llegas en tu corcel blanco a coquetearme para que me quedara contigo-

La otra quiso seguir en su postura de no saber nada, pero sabía que era un caso perdido.

-bueno sí, pero yo lo hice porque lo amaba- dijo mientras se acercaba más a el –aparte, nos divertimos mucho- la chica tomó el pene de Naruto y lo apretó dejando a este helado.

-ahora sí, ¡vas a morir perra!- se escuchó una voz de atrás de ella, esta volteó y se encontró con el esposo de Naruto hecho una furia, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que ya habían corrido por las mejillas. –volví por mi cartera, no me puedo ir a ningún lado sin mi cartera, y me encuentro con ¡Esto!- saltó sobre Hinata que aún no había soltado a Naruto y no lo planeaba hacer, el otro seguía congelado. -¡suelta a mi esposo maldita!- se acercó a la mano que tenía el miembro de Naruto y la mordió tan fuerte que le llegó a sacar sangre.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- la otra soltó un golpe con la derecha en plena mejilla de Sasuke causando que este cayera al suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Naruto en ese momento reaccionó, y de una manera muy violenta.

-¡aléjate de mi esposo! ¡maldita, embustera!- se acercó a ella y tomó su cabeza -¡deja en paz a mi familia!- comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, y sus ojos tenían destellos rojizos, siguió golpeando contra el suelo. Pronto escuchó un "Crack".

-¡Naruto!, ¡ya para!- gritó Sakura, se acercó y lo tomó de los brazos, eso no lo lograba calmar. Pero pronto sintió algo que si lo logró calmar. Unos brazos blancos y algo fríos lo rodearon por detrás.

-por favor amor, suéltala- el rubio con todo su pesar paró de estrellar la cabeza de la chica contra el suelo.

Naruto soltó a la chica.

-¡esta la pagarán!- gritó mientras se levantaba tambaleándose -¡los demandaré!-

-si intentas si quiera hacer algo así, te juro que te mataré- habló Sasuke. Se acercó a un mueble del que jaló un cajón, de esta sacó un arma y le apuntó con ella.

-¡JA!, no me puedes matar, si no tuviste las agallas de matar a una marmota que había en tu jardín, menos me podrás matar a mi.- se acercó a la puerta del estudio. –adiós malditos- se dio la vuelta y dio un paso.

PUM


End file.
